A Myriad Effect
by V1p3r Mk7
Summary: An Earth centric story of a shared Star Trek and Mass Effect universe. Battlestar Galactica likely to be included. Deals with human history from 2151 onwards. Written like non-fiction.
1. The year is: 2151

_Humanity perhaps more than its immediate competitors and near neighbours is imprinted with the idea of its own exceptionalism. While the word and the official thought around that term is associated with the most unsubtle human philosophy, and as such easily talked down, the feeling itself exists with near universal subscription among the race. However profusely denied this thought in ones' own destiny as 'special' has a firm hold over the imagination of any individual. Optimism and imagination are necessary components in the evolution of societies; though with Humanity it powers a desire for 'comparative edge' that has that species forever postured in competition with those nearby. Humans observe, envy and covet while convincing themselves otherwise like no other... but it is that propensity that will ultimately civilise them_

_- Citadel Council Session minutes_

* * *

><p><strong>2151, with earlier events briefly related but undated<strong>

With Cochrane's Warp flight and the reception of Vulcan ambassadors Earth awakened. The planet was made aware of extra-solar life and it was hinted humanity was emerging into a crowded neighbourhood. Then began Earth's hurried road to recovery, which to the mind of many humans was achieved by the early 22nd century. In the wake of a third and most devastating global conflict humanity had experienced it hurried away from its past, into a future that promised much: exposure to the wider galaxy along with the need to rebuild inspired an idealism and impatience in the population of Earth to raise their development index to something comparable with those alien worlds they were just now hearing amazing accounts off.

The decades leading up to the mid 22nd century had humanity seemingly abandon the cynicism and hard edge of previous centuries for an outwardly 'naive' new deal emphasising peace, prosperity and progress. This frame of mind naturally came about with the recovery of Earth materially, and the encouraging attitude of alien embassies did little to add to it. These embassies nevertheless had to be happy to see the emergence of a good natured, warp capable race. Human impatience was the only thing that looked to trouble their immediate allies- the Vulcans- whom saw the fragile system on Earth that emerged in the wake of First Contact as rushing along, growing in the manner of a 'bubble'. The Vulcans fell into the role of cautioners as a result.

Humanity was centred on Earth, but had organised a united Government that took in the whole system and a handful of colony worlds beyond. On Mars, orbiting the same sun as Earth, discovery of a ruin of extra-solar origin at once surprised, and sparked human interest in investigating. While humanity knew it was not alone already, Mars held a special place in the human psyche, and the idea of there once having been Martians- with it clear these ruins were not Vulcan- or for that matter any immediately known peoples- spurred an effort to investigate. Another reason not at first realised and taken to heart by the public, was that human scientists had also found data present at the site, and discovered an element previously unknown to science.

It would seem the ruins were an information cache that when understood promised technology, with applications of an unconventional nature. The equipment on hand, though malfunctioning, and some 'refined' Element Zero (the name taken from the appointed atomic number of the newly discovered material) were immediate examples of a totally new, tangential technological path to the one Earth was rushing along.

The Vulcan Science Academy provided researchers but the effort on Mars was almost exclusively human, and it was a new source of anxiety between the two friends as to how much of the tantalising, promisingly revolutionary results would be shared. While the human concept of ownership might have pre-disposed most to want a 'first' look at the findings it was more likely that United Earth had suddenly found leverage, with which it hoped to extract more conventional technology and assistance from the Vulcans. Nevertheless, the research effort on Mars did not distract humanity from its other great venture- to develop a Warp Drive that could allow it to explore its immediate neighbourhood. Both endeavours, the first under the United Earth Government and the latter through Starfleet reached simultaneous eureka moments in 2151.

* * *

><p>By 2151 Earth had translated the 'Prothean' data on Mars and used it to develop a second type of FTL system. This system promised faster speeds then in-service Earth Warp systems, which ran at a factor of Warp 3. But it required the creation of a totally new industry to build, and it was believed would result in FTL engines with 'endurance' drawbacks that would likely not be competitive against a matured Warp drive. Starfleet's Warp Five Complex had already delivered results, and knowing other space-faring nations could produce faster ships determined humanity to use Cochrane's equation for FTL systems. Nevertheless the Prothean post on Mars continued to provide opportunities and had pointed to the existence of a huge 'mass relay', which was initially believed to be a powerful Transporter system. The Relay promised instant space travel over vast distances that even the fastest Warp ships couldn't hope to match. Starfleet didn't know where to look though, and it was an independent scientific effort that made the discovery quite by chance- that Charon was in fact the Relay as described in the ruins on Mars. In 2151 United Earth almost on the spot became an interstellar power; activating the Charon Relay in late March, and in mid-April launching the Warp Five ship <em>Enterprise<em>NX-01.

Jon Grissom was the explorer who travelled through the Relay while Jonathan Archer was the explorer who captained the _Enterprise_. Both were Starfleet men, though otherwise quite different in outlook. Archer's father was a lead researcher at Bozeman where the Warp Five Complex had worked, and from the onset had been committed to a future in Starfleet. He had gone through Flight School, and been a Test Pilot with the NX program before winning the Captaincy of the _Enterprise_ the year before; in April 2151 he hastily assembled a crew and took the new Earth Starfleet ship on a voyage to return a Klingon scout to his homeworld. Archer's connection to Bozeman and his new role as Commander of the _Enterprise _pre-disposed him to want to explore 'beyond the relay' rather than through it.

The man who went 'through the relay' was Starfleet officer Jon Grissom, a man who had not been involved with the NX program but instead, as a test pilot, been assigned to an abortive Element Zero FTL program run alongside it. Grissom got to Warp 4 with it before shut down. The test pilot, it was known, didn't care for the environment within the NX program, where most of the next generation of Starfleet Captains were expected to emerge from. The atmosphere was competitive and self-promoting, being a more modest and workman-like person Grissom avoided it. He instead spent time at Jupiter Station before being called out to Charon. In early April he went through the Charon Relay in a re-activated NX prototype, looked around, and came back with news of three more Relays near his exit point.

The two men at this point became the supposed champions of differing factions on Earth, mulling over the question of which avenue to pour its resources into. Both Archer and Grissom were celebrated as heroes though neither particularly liked the idea; the latter a retiring man, and the former caught up in Quadrant politics from the get-go, as essentially Earth's ambassador-at-large. Also neither personally had anything to do with the 'Boldly Camp' which wished to explore via the Relays, and the 'Go Camp' which wished to explore into neighbouring star systems. By all accounts Grissom and Archer had a deep personal respect for one another.

Within Starfleet it was Admiral Forrest who led the Go Camp and Admiral Black who led the Boldly Camp. The Go Camp was the more popular group, as Starfleet had been positioned with its eyes and energies towards the stars on the horizon. To change tack through portals Mass Relays appeared to be would require some re-organization, and the abandonment of grand efforts that had been decades in the making. Why at this moment in which to begin should Starfleet stop and suddenly start anew? It wasn't that they were uninterested in the Relay- but that they believed it a side project. The Boldly Camp meanwhile saw a truly unknown area in which to investigate; much of near space had been seen before, if not by human eyes then by alien ones who could relate findings, while what was through the Relays was seemingly unseen since the Protheans.

Grissom led exploration missions through the Relays; the one at the other end of the Charon Relay was the site of Starbase 2, itself a concession to the Boldly Camp. This Starbase was still under construction when it was designated new home to the Relay program; which had grown out of the Starfleet program responsible for the initial excavation and activation of the Mass Relay, and into an initiative for finding and cataloguing more of the Relays in space- along with any further Prothean artefacts. Beyond Starbase 2, which would be slowly constructed after an initial burst, the Relay program had very few resources with most of them then hand me downs. Grissom was supported by two other crews who all shared two hastily upgraded, previously retired NX prototypes. Neither had the speed of the _Enterprise_, both achieving Warp Factors around three, nor the room for sophisticated sensors and a scientific team. The ships could only support short missions, lacking range and support systems for extended operations. From the start Jon Grissom was badgered by Black to act on his personal fame, to publically pressure Starfleet into assigning more resources to effort. While Grissom was unhappy with what little he had to work with, and accordingly the compromised effort to actually explore around a discovered Mass Relay, he did not do as told by Black.

Archer meanwhile was responsible for numerous First Contacts that seemed to justify Starfleet's focus on the NX program and conventional exploration vectors. Also the discovery of the Relay and the launch of _Enterprise _had convinced humanity its good fortunes were among the Stars; accordingly Starfleet was receiving attention and resources to assist it while other organizations felt themselves marginalised. Military Assault Command Operations was one such case. While it had no issues with the 'Astronaut Corp' of UESPA and was co-operating with it easily, the MACOs felt they'd likely be squeezed as United Earth did its best to give Starfleet what it wanted.

MACO was the umbrella under which most of Earth's old militaries sat, so while the Royal Navy or United States Marine Corp still existed along with a host of other national defence forces; their formations were for the most part ceremonial, hollowed and historical. The actual working elements of each national force found itself transformed into MACO; which had organised out of all Earths militaries as a most potent tactical force. But MACO had no space-branch and with Starfleet having done 'all the work' to come up with NX class it didn't feel the need: happy to hitch a ride in the eventuality. The organization was as such primarily units of highly trained and very capable light infantry- excepting surface, air and underwater weapons platforms limited to spheres of operation on Earth. MACO also had no real designs for a role beyond its terrestrial one, but it importantly retained a feeling that it was the primary defence organisation of United Earth. Black recognised this and made it known to General Casey, in charge of MACO, though in reality the military could not actually contribute to the 'through the Relay' movement. The people who could were in the private sector, and to a lesser extent pulling the levers of Government.

While Grissom and Archer explored, Black politicked for results he could put through the Relay. He was able to hasten efforts on Starbase 2 such that by the end of the year, though it wasn't near complete, a section could be occupied and utilised. He lobbied in concert with a few private individuals to 'open' the Relay to more than just Starfleet, thinking that so long as the Relay program was responsible for the Charon Relay it could ultimately control the flow 'through' whilst attracting resources 'to' Pluto. Black was not especially successful though he found a contact more receptive than Casey in Government with Udina, and in private industry with Morgan.

Donnel Udina was a United Earth diplomat who was inclined to advance human interests wherever possible, til now his energies had been spent countering Vulcan demands through their Ambassador Soval to scale back Starfleet's Relay program- or stop it completely until proper studies surrounding the machine, technology and theories underpinning it were released... the Vulcan Science Academy promising a report based on data they'd received within the decade at the earliest, that would definitively speak on the 'safety of Mass Relay travel'. The healthy example Grissom presented discounted against various sensor readings, and data collectors positioned at Charon.

Nwabudike Morgan was from African royalty, though had made his name and considerable fortune in the rebuilding of Earth- through the mega-corporation Morgan Industries. This conglomerate had investments or subsidiaries that allowed it to boast a hand in most anything from Earth, from shampoos to shuttlepod engines. Morgan was an incredibly old but still very energetic character, and happy to put money into the Relay program if a deal could be reached... his motivations were likely to find and secure uncontested resources near the Relays in an obviously unregulated area of space. Black, Morgan, Udina and Casey would all come to influence human operations beyond the Relay.

By the end of the year Archer had led his ship on a tour of near star systems. Grissom had discovered and activated a series of Mass Relays and Admiral Black had convinced Udina and Morgan to focus on 'what could be' through the Relay than in the Alpha Quadrant. Starbase 2, though unfinished was christened. The discovery of Element Zero was spurring human scientific research at the kind of explosive rate the Warp Drive had, while also giving Earth a technological edge no known power held. Humanity had two avenues to the stars; 2152 as such promised much...

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**The focus is on Earth though the setting is both the Star Trek and Mass Effect universes. As a Galactica fan I plan to introduce the Colonies though as yet am not committed to how. My hope is to outline the general course of history with FACT FILES attached, up until Sheppard comes of age... then maybe focusing on him. Will likely include AUTHOR NOTES with each entry where I can answer questions PMed to me or made in review. **

**I am open to input on events or characters as this 'shared universe' will likely include factions more at home in alternate Star Trek realities or from other sci-fi stories with timeline opportunities for inserts.**


	2. The year is: 2152

_Our first challenge is to create an entire economic infrastructure, from top to bottom, out of whole cloth. No gradual evolution from previous economic systems is possible, because there is no previous economic system. Each interdependent piece must be materialized simultaneously and in perfect working order; otherwise the system will crash out before it ever gets off the ground._

_-Nwabudike Morgan speaking on Mars_

* * *

><p><strong>2152<strong>

Archer returned the _Enterprise_ to its mission of exploration and diplomacy while Grissom continued sorties through the Mass Relays. The two for the most part out of the picture while developments continued on Earth regarding the Relays. From Paris came word that the Charon Relay would be gradually opened to non-Government interests; this declaration was tentatively made and likely came about due to extreme lobbying from Morgan Industries, as it was a rather bare announcement- with little detail and lacking an accompanying timeline. It was however acted on very quickly and Earth Cargo Service ships were the first non-Starfleet vessels through the Relay, they were soon followed by two cruise liners that in a tour of United Earth included the 'novelty' of travelling through the Relay and then back again. The practice for tourists, a stunt, doesn't last particularly long.

Earth Cargo was sub-contracted to deliver construction materials to Starbase 2 while also travelling further out along the Relay network, to drop off scientific equipment for Starfleet's Relay program; which didn't have the moving power to get around materials on its own. Starfleet by now had identified a few Class M worlds that seemed perfect for colonisation though the United Earth Government dithered on starting a program. As such it was independent ventures that got the jump on colonization through the Relays. In the Exodus Cluster, so named for the exodus of the Jews and reflecting the journey of colonists to a promised land, provided two ready to inhabit worlds. One called Eden (fully Eden Prime) and the other called Terra (fully Terra Nova) were just waiting to be claimed. Unfortunately, the first humans to land on the planet were anti-alien isolationists who numbered fewer than a thousand on each world but who's presence were enough to discourage mass migration. What did flow in freely was money; with Morgan Industries selling stock in Exodus ventures, and going so far as to issue exploration licenses to other companies valid for the Cluster. Morgan InterStellar, a new subsidiary, helped colonise the area though was fast to entrench itself such that it could squeeze out upstart operations and essentially dominate the economy of the region.

Starfleet kept a its presence limited to Terra where it put down a tarmac and small refuelling station for its Warp ships. Most Earth vessels moving through the Relays were no faster than Warp 2 and the Exodus Cluster was light-years away, but it was as accessible to people as United Earth's existing extra-solar Colonies. What attracted settlers initially was the opportunity to 'beat' the Government to these new worlds and when this was realised it deeply troubled Paris. The isolationists took easily to Eden and were relatively industrious, the planet itself was warmly welcoming of Earth plant species, and supported agriculture with little modification of Earth methods. The Isolationists, styling themselves Terrans, made no moves to highlight their practical autonomy nor advertised the potential of the Cluster and, it is believed expected United Earth to follow them through the Relays- albeit with a hands off approach.

Concurrently Nwabudike Morgan was delivered encouraging profit forecasts for his operations in the Cluster, though he used initial bad press surrounding the colonists of Eden and Terra- the Isolationists- to dampen some enthusiasm and retain an advantageous position. Morgan encouraged his Company to play a longer game and focus more effort on the Cluster; establishing a large fleet of old Y class transports, and using his purchasing power in the Alpha Quadrant to make Earth Cargo runs to the small settlements unprofitable. In a few months he won for himself an unrivalled position shipping into the Cluster which he set out to immediately exploit: Morgan Industries passed along equipment and supplies with an inflated premium that no one else competed with. The cost of tractors, building materials and even plant seeds could be up to five times the price in the Exodus Cluster as it was on Deneva or Vega. Credit however was cheap and extended with minimal process, before the loans were bundled and passed along to other financial institutions. Morganite brokers inflated values when issuing credit that was on-sold while undervaluing assets when setting up borrowing arrangements they intended to hold onto.

* * *

><p>By the end of the year Eden was a promising agricultural settlement supplying the Cluster, and exporting back to the Sol system. Though whether they did this at a competitive rate was yet to be determined and confidence in the most part carried the settlement. Terra on the other hand was slower to develop, a harsher environment to Eden led it to posture as the 'cultural and intellectual' settlement in the Cluster, though in reality this meant it became the home of outspoken commentators, theorists, and to some a world to be exiled to for impolite opinions. Outside of these two settlements Morgan Industries established a few independent stations within the Cluster, each with no more than twenty or thirty staff, and quite easily stood as the largest single employer out there.<p>

The Earth Cargo Service lost the Exodus Cluster in half a year but was still used by Starfleet to supply Starbase 2 and a scientific outpost at Shanxi. These deals were no where near as lucrative as the Exodus Cluster work would have been but they were uncomplicated, quick to complete, and to a promptly paying customer. At once Starfleet was criticised for the state of affairs developing along the Relays and this more than anything prompted San Francisco to listen to Black... though he was framed as responsible for what happened just as much. Starfleet, Black explained, had had to manage the Relays with one yet to be completed Starbase, and two small Warp three spacecraft. It maintained a network of automated probes in each system it had gone through but they didn't have the power to transmit through the Mass Relays and were reliant on storing data until one of those two Starfleet spacecraft stopped and collected the results physically.

The probes, satellites and buoys were providing a sketchy but nevertheless vital picture of space around the Mass Relays, and allowed Starfleet to maintain a good idea of their positions when mapping space- but it was clear more resources were needed, especially in the instantly opened up Exodus Cluster. Admiral Black made his case in three sessions at Starfleet Headquarters and was rewarded instantly. The allocation of the cruiser _Intrepid_ and two Warp Delta types, one named _Pathfinder _was immediately put under the command of Grissom, allowed the 'Relay program' to really ramp up. This provision of ships and crews was fully freed to explore space about the Relays because at the same time as receiving them- Black was able to convince General Casey to deploy MACOs to the Exodus Cluster, in effect filling the 'showing the flag' role for Starfleet with settlers and United Earth. Casey appointed a General named Williams to the MACO Task Force covering the whole of the Relay network, though in reality this was four separate worlds: Shanxi, where Williams set his Headquarters, Eden, Mindoir and Terra. The MACOs allocated a company to each world with logistic teams but little else.

Military Assault Command Operations was not particularly interested in the Relay network. It was more interested in the early proposals coming from digestion of the materials found in the Prothean Ruins of Mars. The ruins were now home to a MACO guarded research facility though the theories and insights from that station were eagerly snapped up by Earth based design institutions. Schools of thought developing around Element Zero were proposing primarily atmospheric and near orbital designs; with a core containing the material, and suggesting significant benefits in mobility and economy as a result. FTL spacecraft utilising element zero were largely beaten out in the minds of humans by Warp spacecraft but shuttles and ground vehicles were looked at seriously. Systems which had captured the imagination but hadn't been able to take off due to power or mass considerations were suddenly on the drawing board again- with, as case in point, the flying car or even say the personal 'jetpack' now seeming a simple near possibility. Element Zero captured the public imagination as a 'wonder material', and so while the small reserve of Element Zero Earth had inherited was tightly controlled a race was on to find and collect more.

Both Vulcan and Earth committed to the effort though the former took the lead and, as negotiated by Ambassador Soval, the right to administer the reserve of Element Zero being jointly collected. Here the Vulcans showed unrivalled speed and were able to identify a few secondary sources of Element Zero, setting up operations, and collecting a Reserve that by the start of 2154 would surpass Earth's initial Martian haul. This was achieved in such a short period because the Vulcan Database was an extensive catalogue of worlds, and it was studied for systems that had the characteristics 'secondary sources' of Element Zero were likely to display. From that prospecting teams were dispatched and shortly after temporary mining operations begun. While hit and miss it did accrue finds. Earth was, by comparison, drip fed Element Zero from these new sites while Vulcan built up its reserve. The material allowed the creation of mass effect fields which in turn had applications that could revolutionise existing industries.

As a strategic resource Vulcan High Command strictly controlled the use of Element Zero while on Earth a more commercial policy was pursued. While intended for sale to United Earth initiatives, or human companies on the open market, a sizeable quantity of Element Zero was purchased by foreign agents- and quickly withdrawn from the Sol system. This prompted Paris by the end of the year to regulate the use of Element Zero as totally as Vulcan. Vulcan High Command was introducing the material by now to some manufacturing and scientific endeavours, notably reducing the head start United Earth had on them in practice as well as theory.

The foreign agents who secured Element Zero on the Earth market were acting for the Orion Syndicate, which while not actually interested in Earth had been lured by the enthusiasm surrounding new discoveries from the minor planet, and more importantly the seriousness by which Vulcan was acting in response to them. The Orions had labs ready to study the material, took to calling it 'eezo', and it seems quite early on discovered an addictive formulation which upon ingestion gave the user an intense experience of euphoria, with temporary telekinetic abilities.

* * *

><p><strong>First months of 2153<strong>

The processes of the previous year flowed on into the new for the most part. Starfleet began construction of a second NX class and it was expected that with the amount of Element Zero San Francisco allowed to constructors during the process- the cost of the ship, and the time it would take to assemble would be reduced considerably. It was announced to that an order for two more ships after this new one were locked in, with the option for a further pair after that left open.

In extra-solar developments Archer met the Vissians though First Contact was not exactly perfect. Still this new, friendly species provided Starfleet with the know-how that allows it to develop photonic torpedoes for its ships. Grissom meanwhile had opened up an extensive amount of space surrounding, spreading out from the Relays Starfleet first activated. These were light years from Earth and suddenly promised the opportunity to free Earth from the crowded portion of the Alpha Quadrant it found itself in. Without a United Earth colonisation program these areas look destined to remain haphazardly developed though.

Udina and Soval agreed to the stationing of a Vulcan Science Cruiser on the far end of the Charon Relay in the first few weeks of the new year; opening up the network to non-humans for the first time. While immediately criticised on Terra no one took any note of their objections. Vulcan, though very active in the Alpha Quadrant was inclined to begin its own observation program beyond the Charon Relay near Earth.

In March 2153 Earth was struck by a terrible weapon, a suicide attack ship killing seven million struck suddenly at the Caribbean. The responsible party was identified as the Xindi, a group native to the Delphic Expanse. _Enterprise_ is quickly recalled from its exploration mission. Arriving later Jonathan Archer convinces Starfleet of some troublesome characteristics to the Xindi attack ship, drawn from surviving fragments. The most serious bit of intelligence Starfleet has concerns the notion that the Xindi have a larger Superweapon that they plan to send against Earth; destroy it. The _Enterprise_ is ordered to address the crisis, seeking out the Xindi super-weapon...


	3. The year is: 2153

_A.G. and I may never fly again. But it's a small sacrifice to make if it keeps this project going. We didn't build this engine to make test runs around Jupiter. We built it to explore. If my father were alive today, he'd be standing here asking, "What the hell are we waiting for?"_

_-Jonathan Archer in the events surrounding the breaking of the Warp Two Barrier_

* * *

><p><strong>2153<strong>

In the 20th Century Earth had discovered that the working class from the Century before was practically obsolete, though it wasn't until the 22nd Century that working class conditions would be dismantled. Reorganization of the economy saw a redistribution of prestige and value across the breadth of Earth industries, with social policies not unlike the 21st Century promoting comfortable living standards. There was also a strong post-War desire to minimise the role of Corporatism in society. Now it was argued the power and will of the group laboured to incorporate individual rights, and reconcile them within a wholly collective goal, in it were the seeds of an enlightened society. Social and environmental responsibility were integrated into economic theory so totally that with the emerging business concepts of 'circumstantial management', and 'ethical valuation principles' they would drive the planet Earth towards a 'utopian economic model' in decades to come.

The new wave Organizations exemplified by the Earth Cargo Service were countered by the conglomerates that rose out of the rebuilding of Earth, but the whole hearted public support for a new paradigm countered moneyed influence with previously unimagined effectiveness. Most conglomerates instead found themselves converting to new notions of market aims and business goals. Profit was not the sole driver any more. A few did not consent, and Morgan Industries was perhaps the largest and most shining example of this type. Realising there was money to be made off Earth it invested heavily in Mars and Deneva- but United Earth regulations stymied unchecked growth. The mega-corp also engaged quite fully with out-of-system markets and was able to generate significant income as an importer of alien wares. 'Trade deficit' was an ugly term though and didn't mean Morgan Industries took to the idea of import/export with full vigour. What was needed though was a place, removed from the general flow of human thought, to set-up and strengthen the corporatist counter-argument. To Nwabudike Morgan the Exodus Cluster in 2153 proved to be that place. The Xindi attack on Earth alarmed many and momentarily shook the abundant flow of credit to Eden. Morgan Industries used this one moment to transform the real debt it held on both Terra and Eden into 'stock', and passing back an amount into the hands of settlers via 'write downs' in the payback schedule built a relationship which bound the individual to the company.

Nwabudike Morgan explained _"we have taken the old social contract, and realised it more effectively as an economic contract"_ though he passed away a few weeks afterwards without any chance of seeing the outcome. Rather confusingly to students of history, he was replaced by a son who shared his name, style and agenda. Junior, as the second Nwabudike Morgan would come to be known more simply as, assumed control of the company after surviving the Xindi attack on Earth. Until that point he'd lived a rather leisurely existence in such rich human cities as Singapore and Paris; regularly holidaying in the Alps or Caribbean as his fancy took him. At the moment his super-yacht escaped the destruction the Xindi orbital blast had caused, he found himself taking up control of Morgan Industries. The Harvard Business School graduate made his presence felt immediately; having subsidiaries bid and win contracts that came up in the wake of the attack, namely to upgrade the _Enterprise_, and rebuilding programs in the devastated area of Earth.

This was complimented, at the same time, by an effort to relocate some manufacturing, financial institutions, and most 'sensitive' Morganite research and development to the unregulated Exodus Cluster. 2153 was, after the Xindi attack, the beginning of an economic boom on Earth as about that time the first applications of Element Zero were ready to be introduced into the human economy. Starship manufacturing received an immediate boost with the Warp Five cruiser _Enterprise_ able to undergo a quick, extensive and easy upgrade because 'eezo' had cheapened ground-to-orbit transportation, along with manufacturing processes involved in complex fabrication. Starfleet found that it allowed components to be built and assembled on the ground, to then only be raised and fitted to their ship in space. Changing the dynamic that previously saw assembly and fitting slowly done in an orbiting Stardock. Maxwell Forrest saying _"A future Enterprise could be completely built on Earth" _as work on the second NX class ship sped up.

The Xindi crisis committed United Earth to Starfleet, and while MACO was given a role, it was a supporting one with Archer taking aboard a squad of crack troops to assist his mission. Two more NX class ships were immediately laid down; one to be built on Earth and the other on Mars, which had been better positioned to adapt its infinitely smaller manufacturing base to rely on eezo use, consequently attracting the job. _Enterprise_was refitted above San Francisco; given photon torpedoes, a command centre, universal translator update and an independent Element Zero core. The last update was small, and the understanding of under-way applications were minimal, so that Archer for the most part used it simply to increase mobility at Impulse. Jonathan Archer was then tasked with travelling into the Delphic Expanse, finding and neutralising the threat of the Xindi Superweapon. Despite the quick refit of his ship he wasn't in the Expanse and as such on this mission until August.

In that time the tightly regulated material Element Zero was channelled into heavy manufacturing, construction and the restructuring of local transport networks. MACO however championed the design of an Infantry Fighting Vehicle and Drop-shuttle that used Element Zero cores to provide marked performance advantages over conventional designs. These were the first Element Zero inspired designs to win out over conventional competitors. The Xindi Crisis convinced United Earth to put the new military proposals into production without delay, and MACO found itself placing its largest ever orders for new equipment at the end of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>The Xindi Incident<strong> were a series of events starting with the strike on Earth in early 2153 that stretched out to over a year afterwards. It cemented the hero status of Jonathan Archer and the _Enterprise_ while highlighting just how special a crew Starfleet's great exploratory cruiser had. It should be worth mentioning again Archer's connection to Starfleet and the _Enterprise _through his father on the Warp Five Complex team, and his own presence in the early NX program. This cemented his commitment to Starfleet, and likely an early 22nd Century optimism that believed humanity was destined to develop strongly- to rank among the most prominent space-faring species- subconsciously to compare with their Vulcan allies. Above all though Archer possessed a commitment to his missions for Starfleet, both exploratory and in the defence of humanity. He was a natural, approachable leader with a firm moral grounding- the first of a type that would become the dominant kind of Starfleet Captain.

While a cause of ever more troublesome relations with the Klingons for Earth, and numerous other imperfect First Contacts, Archer was a natural diplomat who's personal efforts improved relations with the Andorians, Vulcans and a few other, later important space-faring societies. He also made sure to assemble a crew he knew capable of performing to the utmost, and ultimately achieving what was set out for them. His successes are just as much attributable to the men and women serving under him, who were also lavished with the credit for _Enterprise_'s successes though sometimes, admittedly, forgotten in later treatments of events.

Starfleet allowed the rise of a man like Archer due to its new nature: on the surface the Fleet had all the trappings of older organizations but its Staff was fundamentally different to the old Staffs of the 20th and 21st Centuries, and even the contemporary MACOs. Its structure too mimicked previous bodies, but the way it used the energy it harnessed was totally different. Starfleet was in part compared to the space programs of the 20th and 21st Century, while also being seen as a 'Space Navy' structured along the lines of previous fighting forces. Though there was to be no true comparison; the Officer Corps that entered the Third World War along with the Staff were bloated, mediocre and technologically dependent. Innovation and flexibility had no place in a system that held planning and organization as the key to order. The MACOs were young but already falling back into the mould of pre-War Military Staffs, only a peaceful Earth keeping them from rapidly taking up old habits. Starfleet on the other hand had at its focus exploration and discovery, with innovation and flexibility approved of culturally as a way to speed up their endeavours. 'Winning' was the goal to Starfleet. The near presence of more advanced civilisations likely added and legitimised the emphasis placed on a fast pace for development in the mind of an Earth Starfleet Officer. It is further possible that San Francisco couldn't fall into the trap of the old Military Staff because it had so much to do to simply catch-up with the Quadrant technological norm.

The most evocative example of this 'winning' system was the events that led to the breaking of the Warp Two barrier; though reprimands could be expected, and Starfleet implemented protocols regarding conduct- accomplishments by unconventional means, by any ultimately sound and defendable means, were of no continued detriment to a career. Whereas in an old Staff system the innovative, determined mind would be isolated, discredited and quieted in Starfleet there was the chance to be accepted and celebrated. Archer, like other initial Starfleet Officers, was not constrained but rather quickly elevated in this environment. Charles Tucker the Third, Erika Hernandez and Jon Grissom stand out as other examples.

Starfleet was soon to become a collection of some of the most brilliantly motivated humans of the age, draining other Earth institutions of their talent, to the point which a hundred years later a Captain Pike was suggesting its Officers needed 'more mongrel' in them. This transformation was not the progression of Starfleet's initial policy, but rather its betrayal by technocrats who set-up the Starfleet Academy.

* * *

><p>By the end of the year Eezo in the hands of the Vulcans and Humanity advanced industry, particularly manufacturing, on Earth and Mars. The starship <em>Enterprise<em> would not be the technology demonstrator for eezo applications as it had been for other sub-systems though; the role would instead be _Columbia_'s. Already kinetic barriers were being theorised, not true shielding but a way to create 'deflectors' capable of defeating torpedoes. Mobility enhancement was another boom area. Separately Malcolm Reed developed a ship based launch system that- using the Element Zero core- could launch new photonic torpedoes at a pace that point-defence phasers had trouble locking on to. Starfleet and the Vulcan Science Academy considered themselves unrivalled authorities on the understanding and use of Element Zero within the Alpha Quadrant.

Element Zero didn't change life as Earth knew it but it certainly made things easier. On Orion however the material promised to re-write the rules of advancement, the Orions had already developed an addictive drug that was proving instantly popular among species it traded with- especially on Coridan- but eezo was also found to have a mutagenic effect. A cause of cancerous growths in younglings exposed to it was the most probably outcome, but in a couple of rare cases it was found the infants developed 'powers'. While there is a sinister idea to what practices surrounded the Orion research programs brought about these discoveries, it gave the Syndicate a different appreciation of eezo to the kind on Earth and Vulcan, and would entice the Orions to search out their own sources of the wonder material.


	4. The year is: 2154

_A ship in space is its own world. To be the captain of a ship is to be the unquestionable ruler of that world and requires all of the leadership skills of a prince or minister._

_-Starfleet Officer's Manual_

* * *

><p><strong>2154<strong>

Archer returned to Earth a hero, and his crew was lauded after stopping the Xindi Superweapon. Some of the actions that had brought about the achievement, and the loss of crew in the process, had tempered the Captain even while he emerged as 'the go to man': Starfleet's living legend. It was a dent to the idea that the future would be free of the moral grey that had choked humanity in the lead up to the Third World War and, as crucially, in the minds of men it was a realisation that just because United Earth was at peace, it didn't mean the galaxy was peaceable. Archer was not one for the adoration he received on return, and played it all down at every opportunity; in the way Grissom had had to do after flying through the Relay only a couple of years before. For Archer and indeed humanity as a whole 2154 would be a year of significant developments; it had started with the end of the Xindi threat but already new challenges were on the horizon.

One sad but altogether human outcome of the Xindi crisis was an increase in xenophobia amongst the residents of Earth directed against non-humans. The isolationists in the Exodus Cluster experienced a second wave of migration many times more than their first, though in fact only a few million humans left Earth for the Cluster. This influx over the year of some six million new colonists mostly went to Eden and, though holding an anti-alien bias, many arrivals were not isolationist. They changed the dynamic of Exodus society, ending a relative man-power shortage and expanding the planet's agricultural sector. Morgan Industries welcomed the new settlers, because they brought capital that was immediately given up in their purchasing of company stock- the first step an individual had to take in the Cluster; as it then allowed them fuller access to what was actually rather basic service and support, advertised as 'privileges' . Holding stock earmarked a settler for boundless credit opportunities, and then through accumulation of a debt, bound Corporation and new settler together.

Humanity beyond the Relay was, at a rather rapid rate, moving away from mainstream Earth culture. Obvious explanations for this seemed to lie in the already held beliefs and prescribed opinions of permanent settlers to Exodus: which in a generation on Earth had already moved away from the progressive norm. Leaving Earth gave many the 'free air' in which to voice reservations about the engagement with aliens and rapid re-organisation of human society. In the distinct notion that within the Cluster man was alone, came the belief in it as a fresh setting for a totally new human society. The ideas of 'living space' or 'promised lands' in the 22nd Century still alluded to previous uses and as such should be avoided, but the mindset of many Exodus settlers was likely influenced by similar ideological promise. Exodus humans were in many cases those who felt 'left behind' in the sudden enriching and rebuilding of Earth, or had lost a position of fixed advantage as society effectively embraced egalitarian structures. At the time, while it was growing clearer that what was happening through the Relays was different to what was happening on Earth's other colonies, it did not lead to the feeling a disconnection was being worked. In 2154 it is easy to assume neither side truly wished something like that.

It is true though that the small MACO presence on each world in the Exodus began to seem less and less adequate to the situation on the ground, as more and more settlers came in. General Williams requested a number of men and women but was slow getting them. Since the onset of human activity in the Cluster there had been criticism, the effective corporate sector that had sprung up was loudly blasted on Earth, and more MACOs was seen as part of addressing Government distaste for the current state of affairs.

On Eden and Terra the loudest protests from Earth were ignored as part of a dialogue, and played to a change in sentiment among the isolationists about what isolation meant- that being separate was no longer a choice, but a necessity in order to live 'freely'. Coupled with an enhanced xenophobia this led to the popular idea within the Cluster that the region was to be a '_a preserve of human thought, ability and effort_'. Morgan Industries didn't particularly care for the social developments occurring, but it did actively influence the level of imports on the back of an optimistic settler wish towards self-sufficiency.

As example of what self-sufficiency would mean to Morgan: he made sure the market was dominated by old Warp ships limited by the 'Warp 2 barrier', price was competitive but this was part of a plan to dissuade proliferation of a more capable long term design. Meanwhile he established a fabrication facility on Terra; designed to turn out Warp 3 engines in low numbers. Upgrade work a likely future income source. Morgan Industries wanted the Cluster to remain closed on the wave of popularity for self-sufficiency. It gave the Company time to promote a consumer economy that in a sense was inheriting the wisdom of the pre-Third World War deal. In this way Morgan Junior wished to use suggestive marketing principles, human psychology, economic theory and his corporations initial position to provide goods and have the market behave such that elsewhere what might be capital, was treated and so had the properties of consumer goods.

Morgan subsidiaries only had to compete with 'one-off trade caravans', and missions organised by the Earth Cargo Service which volume wise could not challenge the former's market position, and only created a momentary stir. The conglomerate made it clear that it would use aggressive pricing policies to sink any attempts by others to expand into the Cluster, and in that way dissuaded anyone from trying- allowing it a totally captive market which was being nominally associated with the business as shareholders. Morgan Junior personally partook in some discussions about the nature of an Exodus proto-identity, that Cluster communities found themselves caught up in, but only so far as to highlight the natural inclusion of his Conglomerate in any imaginings about a future Relay based community of humans.

Starfleet was hands off and used the Exodus Cluster as a springboard into further Relay activation, but by the beginning of the year had wound down efforts. Now more localised surveys were launched from these numerous new and active way-points. Grissom and the Captain of the _Intrepid_, a Captain Ramirez, were pushing out from both the far end of the Charos Relay and the main Relays in the Exodus Cluster, and returning findings on an area of space seemingly devoid of other life. Grissom did not go on record but had a habit of privately stating when asked that he did not believe such conditions would continue "_It is only a matter of time and resources before an expedition of ours goes far enough to come across life not as we know it. The much anticipated First Contact through the Relays, that we are only momentarily disbelieving, will happen. It would be unlikely to think that something as easy to operate as the Relay system would not be found and used by others, like us, with a calling among the stars..._"

The Relay program Starfleet ran was focused on exploration of the Relay network and out from it, so the thought was that managing those that followed in their wake would be a responsibility for others. In June, General Casey of the MACOs travelled to Eden and announced the future deployment of a battalion of troops. His intention was to establish a sure United Earth presence, and he tasked General Williams to lay the foundations; Williams began work on a large barracks and landing strip in an isolated area of the garden world. He concentrated the MACOs he had at Eden and left only small detachments at Shanxi, Terra, and another agricultural colony called Mindoir. On Eden with the largest concentration of settlers the most work and oversight was necessary; the smaller detachments placed elsewhere were not intended by Williams to be a policing force or garrison, but rather military observers. These detachments assisted in surveying areas of the world, and were scheduled to be among the first to get new 'eezo cored' IFVs and shuttles when deliveries would begin.

Williams supported a program for the training of local Security Forces but was vetoed by Casey who did not want any new service branch chartered in the Exodus Cluster. General Casey was not taking the initiative by moving about the Cluster; he was in fact acting on pressure from United Earth bureaucrat Anita Goyle. She was now charged with bringing a surer hand to the Relay network, and arrived with Casey to do so, with the excuse that she was preparing a report for the united government on the developments of humanity in the Cluster. She was on hand to nudge a chartered Mindoir and Shanxi into being, very much along the lines of Proxima Colony, loyal to United Earth. But on Eden and Terra Goyle found less traction for her efforts. United Earth still had an impressive group of young extra-solar colonies: Vega, Alpha Centauri, Deneva, Mindoir and Shanxi. Added to the Luna and Martian colonies, and the space boomer 'Human Diaspora' it showed that the people of Earth were taking to space rather quickly. It was inevitable then, with the speed of events, that United Earth's moves were as a reaction in cases. Situations grew out from projections more quickly then United Earth could allocate resources. While many expected Earth would have to react at Eden and Terra soon, that was secretly agreed to be a MACO concern.

* * *

><p>The Relays were not decisively handled because of the influence of the Go Camp in Starfleet, and the constant appearance of new challenges in the Quadrant- which dominated Starfleet and United Earth attention, and took most of its resources to address. In May Archer found himself called on to deal with the emergence of an Augment threat, and United Earth came close to War with the Klingon Empire as a result of it. Off the back of that came a sudden crisis on Vulcan; here the Vulcan High Command was dealing with a Syrannite 'issue' domestically while aggressively seeking to settle its problems with the Andorians.<p>

The Andorians were a passionate and militaristic people who had territorial disputes with Vulcan, and though Vulcan had a larger fleet and was more developed by a degree, they found themselves in a situation where escalation would lead to massive devastation for both.

Vulcan and Andorian relations were long strained, and Archer had already played a role in diffusing one flashpoint at P'Jem a couple of years earlier. But the resolution of the Xindi Crisis on Earth, with some dressing, gave the Vulcan leader V'Las the pre-text to go after the Andorians. He wished a decisive move to end the Andorian threat to Vulcan pre-eminence. V'Las bullied and manipulated High Command into accepting as fact the carefully crafted suggestion that Andoria was seeking to use a Xindi super-weapon on Vulcan itself. While in the Xindi Crisis this weapon had been destroyed, V'Las ignored the fact, using the ambiguity surrounding intelligence on the matter and mobilised a Fleet to battle the Andorians.

The Vulcan aim was to quickly capture Andoria; using surprise to achieve victory, control the planet with minimal expenditure of life and so bring about an end to the Andorian ability to agitate. High Command assembled a Fleet in the Regulan system for the raid while deceiving the Andorians into thinking a strike would be made at Paan Mokar. The situation surrounding the Syrannites on Vulcan in the meanwhile was also coming to a head.

The Syrannites were a group of Vulcans who professed to follow the teachings of Surak truly, while the rest of Vulcan society they believed had been corrupted by a technocratic force- which merely paid lip service to the guiding principles of Vulcan culture while actually acting in a self-serving manner. They suggested that the rational, logical utopia Vulcan's worked to had been hollowed and filled by a sophisticated tribalism of 'technical' elites- who used their specific expertise as the surest sign of their identity, and then sort to better the lot of themselves and those like them. Rational thought, beautiful logic and a contented life lived by it had been side-lined. Each Syrannite leader was said to be in possession of the katra of Surak himself. Such an assertion drew followers, but not nearly as easily as evidence of a doctrine of duplicity and distrust in Vulcan policy did, for Syrannite assertions. P'Jem, the lack of disclosure to allies, were seen as instances which supported Syrannite thought that Vulcan High Command was ignoring Surak's philosophy. To say this Vulcan group was a threat to the Government is no understatement, and when the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan was bombed it was used to justify an immediate crack-down.

The Syrannites were known for their anti-alien bias, and were the focus of an investigation into the bombing led by Jonathan Archer. Soval, Ambassador to Earth, had pointed Archer towards Vulcan's Forge and was now assisting Starfleet's efforts due in part to his own concerns surrounding the attack- and who in fact the perpetrator could be. Doubt stemmed from the accepted truth that the Syrannites were pacifistic. Soval had also passed on word of the Vulcan plan to strike Andoria to the Andorian commander Shran, in the hopes of avoiding the possibility of destructive conflict between the two worlds by removing surprise as the decisive Vulcan factor. Soval reasoned that with surprise removed and High Command war aims compromised, that his government would then stand down.

Shran quickly brought together a small fleet of Andorian ships to defend his Empire's capital while signalling for re-enforcements. He met the advancing Vulcan attack force fully intending to defeat it despite human hopes there would be a back down. The Earth ship _Enterprise_ was also present and its temporary commander, Charles Tucker, asked the Vulcans to stand down as Soval had hoped with it now clear their plot was compromised. The Vulcans however refused and a brief battle began, _Enterprise _intervening on the Andorian side against its ally.

Concurrently on Vulcan Archer had contacted the Syrannites, spectacularly found himself in possession of Surak's katra and having helped rediscover the Kir'Shara. The Kir'Shara was a collection of Surak's teachings and an object that would legitimise Syrannite doctrine while reforming a corrupted High Command. Despite the bombing of the Syrannite base, Archer was able to reach the Vulcan capital with a leading Syrannite member T'Pau and present this great find of Surak's teachings to all Vulcans. This action effectively brought down the regime of V'Las and the Vulcan attack on Andoria was called off.

* * *

><p>At Andoria the delaying action of Shran and the <em>Enterprise <em>had likely saved the Andorian homeworld from capture and occupation while the actions of Archer, his first officer the Vulcan T'Pol and the Syrannites had averted War, and brought about a massive development in Vulcan history. High Command moderate Kuvak and the Syrannite T'Pau headed a transition government while Vulcan society adopted Surak's teachings en masse. With the Kir'Shara years away from full translation in effect this meant Vulcan's adopted Syrannite interpretations of Surak's philosophy, and were more willing to accept Syrannite arguments. In regards to Vulcan-Andorian relations, the event led to the end of tensions. The Vulcans stood down along their frontier with the Andorian Empire who in turn moderated their own policy. With Earth the Vulcans dropped their objections to the pace of human development, removing a powerful block on the enterprising and exploring spirit of humanity.

For Archer the outcome would have been satisfying, realising a dream of unfettered movement towards the 'bright future' he saw for his world. But the cost was great, in the bombing of the Earth Embassy Archer had lost his mentor Admiral Forrest. Archer's own personal prestige was high, though on Vulcan his efforts would not be met with the enthusiasm and respect one might expect. This was due to emphasis on the teachings of Surak in the aftermath, and not the individual who had played a part in bringing them out into the open. Part of this was logic, though later human scholars controversially connected the Syrannites 'anti-alien tendencies' to what they saw as a distinct lack of public appreciation for Archer himself.

Soval and Udina modified agreements between their two worlds which saw a more open and cooperative regime for Element Zero collection and research. A shipping accident on Earth at Singapore in September was seen to mar the move, when a Spaceport incident led to the release of dust form Element Zero into the atmosphere. The ship in question was Vulcan and though an investigation found the cause and fault lay with Singaporean staff- but not before portions of Earth's press had already concluded otherwise. Goyle meanwhile, straight from her trip through the Relays, signed a technology sharing agreement with the Andorians who she was eager to bring information about Element Zero to- in exchange for other advanced technologies. Détente between Vulcan and Andoria allowed Earth to pursue relations with another advanced society and Goyle was keen to quickly do so. She also signed a trade agreement which together with the technology treaties saw an influx of ideas and products to Earth that connected it to the Empire of the Andorians.

In the wake of V'Las came a new regional dynamic which saw Andoria, Vulcan and Earth along with other nearby worlds far more conscious of one another and more open to building ties. Earth Minister Nathan Samuels was by this time saying "_what we are seeing perhaps is a moment, Earth's moment, where-in the conviction of a generation to some bright and better tomorrow has taken hold of the stars- our planet and our people have risen in stature among our neighbours on the back of this noble idea. We have the opportunity to take up the feeling and the enthusiasm to install a peace brought about by understanding and engagement, connection with openness... ideals in coalition as much as people._" Along with this was the thought that there could be instruments for regional cooperation that would be beneficial to all parties, a marked difference from the previous Vulcan method. The notion of an exportable ideal, really Earth's ideals, rapidly spread along the corridors of government...

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Answering some questions: Anderson will likely be seen during the Earth-Romulan War or First Contact War. A focus has been put on Udina and he has some prominence, despite him likely being quite young because it's easier for later on. No real emphasis was placed on cataloguing the findings in the cache, but the speed at which an Eezo style FTL system was made (the one Grissom flew) can hint at the nature of what was found. Humans and Vulcans see the usefulness of Eezo, but incorporating it into their TECH will need time. The Singapore accident was pushed back a few years so it could fit in with some other plot threads. United Earth has colonies and commitments within the Alpha Quadrant so the Relays have not been its main focus. As Earth's role in the Alpha Quadrant expands there will be the opportunity to look at how the Andorians and others are going/what they are up to. **


	5. Babel Crisis Supplement

In November 2154 a crisis developed in the Alpha Quadrant which presented as local powers striking at one another's ships opportunistically- though brutally and seemingly without reason. In an instance it was felt that deep space, state sponsored terrorism defined Alpha Quadrant shipping agencies, fleets, and exploratory organizations. 'No rules beyond orbit' gained headlines when pundits and theorists began quoting one another about a fight brewing not too far off from Earth... so while originating as a dispute between the Andorians and Government of Tellar Prime, that had to date seen the loss of six Andorian freighters along their border with the Tellarites, the crisis grew to include the Rigellians, Vulcans and United Earth. Confusion and suspicion immediately erupted between worlds as audacious assaults were found to be made against their own shipping- highlighting the vulnerability of open space.

The potential for war in the Alpha Quadrant between the Tellarites and Andorians was too great to ignore by the latter half of the year, and with the dissolution of High Command the Vulcans were no longer in a position to maintain the status quo. Or rather cynically considered, contain Andorian intentions toward Tellar Prime- consistently hardening based on continued provocation. But Vulcan and Earth influence led to the arrangement of a conference on Babel with hopes of avoiding armed contest, and Archer was quickly sent to Tellar Prime to collect an embassy that would transit through the Andorian Empire to Babel for talks.

The Tellarites were suspicious of humanity; as Goyle's influence on United Earth policy regarding the Andorians had not gone un-noticed, and it was believed by the Tellarite Ambassador Gral that humans would naturally side with the Andorians. Vulcan re-assurances behind closed doors brought the Tellarites to the table- as did the assessment by their own Fleet Commanders that they were in no position to prosecute a war with the Andorian Empire on such short notice.

The Andorians meanwhile organised a delegation and dispatched it towards Babel aboard a Battlecruiser with another as escort. En route this party was attacked and destroyed by what appeared to be a Tellarite vessel, the _Enterprise NX-01_ was able to pick-up the distress signal the Andorians sent out and rescue survivors. The consequence of such was to bring aboard the fiery Andorian General Shran- whom immediately wished retribution and levelled charges at Gral- that the Tellarites were to blame, and this was seemingly confirmed by Starfleet investigation of the wrecks. Imposing discipline aboard the _Enterprise_ forced Archer to effectively confine Andorian and Tellarites aboard his ship to guarded sections- but this didn't stop an attempt being made against Gral, and the subsequent death of an Andorian Officer. An honour duel occurred in the aftermath- where to keep the Andorians and Tellarites aboard and in a position to be lobbied by Starfleet- Captain Archer fought Shran instead of the Tellarite man Naarg, the delegate responsible for killing the Andorian Officer... and so compelled to undertake the fight for 'satisfaction'; Archer as proxy bested Shran the Andorian without killing him.

Meanwhile the _Enterprise_ had followed the warp signature left by the 'Tellarite' ship that had attacked the Andorian delegation firstly, and came across a seemingly abandoned alien drone vessel. A Starfleet away team was immediately beamed aboard to investigate. The alien derelict activated shortly thereafter, and struck at the investigating Earth ship as part of an escape ploy. Contact was lost, and in the meanwhile the drone vessel assumed the identity of the _Enterprise_ and destroyed a Rigellian vessel. At this point it was understood an effort was being made to purposely destabilise the Alpha Quadrant, by culprits unknown, and with the calculations of the Vulcan T'Pol, aboard the _Enterprise_, a plan came into being to find and destroy the drone.

A sensor grid was required to re-establish contact with the alien vessel- a drone ship beyond known Alpha Quadrant capabilities- that was conducting attacks. Starfleet mobilised all available vessels but the limits of their warp drives delayed arrival and meant that Archer had to approach the Vulcans, and convince the Tellarites and Andorians to assist in the creation of the detection grid in a timely fashion. Quick, rough and frank discussions conducted by Archer allowed the assembly of some 128 starships from the four powers, placed into the command of _Enterprise_ and all assigned to hunt the drone ship.

The offending drone vessel was eventually cornered, attacked and chased off by a detachment of this 'Coalition' fleet with Archer foremost, who in the process recovered his away team that had been trapped aboard, and information about the workings of the drone that led him and the Andorian Shran to conclude the Aenar of Andor might be in some way be connected to the conspiracy...

Rudimentary understandings of the Drone, and its use of tele-presence which the Andorians had conducted research into previously, meant the _Enterprise_ was able to outfit itself with such a unit and take aboard a young Aenar who assisted in the destruction of the Drone and another such vessel, before they could further their attacks on ships in the Alpha Quadrant.

Of the aftermath and events during 'busy November' a few things must be said- firstly that the rapid progression of the crisis convinced a clique of human starship designers in the necessity of pursuing 'speed' at all cost. Being on hand and able to chase down a target was considered most important given that Starfleet was at a 'Maximum Warp' disadvantage to most of its neighbours, and this meant it had little ability to force an encounter. By the end of December this desire for higher Warp capabilities had led to two programs putting together teams: the conventional Warp Seven Complex and the unconventional Mass Effect Drive Team... both of which promised high performance in different ways. The effort to design and produce a starship grade Mass Effect Drive swallowed the 'Core Complex' refit team, which out of Jupiter Station had been responsible for retrofitting all Starfleet vessels- all vessels- assigned to travel via the Mass Relays with a functioning Element Zero Core. An Element Zero Core, it had soon been realised, was absolutely necessary to navigate the network- as part of the design included hardware requirements to utilise the Relay Mass moving facility. On the drawing board Warp Seven promised just that whilst the Effect Drive team theorised short duration but consistent speeds or around Warp Nine. For other Alpha Quadrant Warp theorists this was considered impossible, as Warp Seven and Warp Eight provided immense theoretical challenges... that fathoming the practicalities seemed impossible. As example the people of Coridan, who were themselves exceptional Warp Drive designers, believed a malevolent subspace demon to live at speeds of Warp Nine... that it would take and shake apart any sentient of our plane of existence foolish enough to visit it. Still the humans pressed on, early tests were classified due to losses... it was understood by the Effect Drive team, though not shared, that ships could travel at such speeds but in build up in discharge from drives fried test crews and damaged vessels considerably.

Secondly of 'busy November' and differently, the need for Alpha Quadrant powers to cooperate was made plainly apparent, and so United Earth Minister Nathan Samuels began to make arrangements for a conference to formalise and further establish the Coalition that Archer had cajoled into existence, to defeat the Drone ships then foster a peaceful quadrant in the aftermath.

Finally a review was commissioned into the state of Starfleet- with the intention of the convening Admirals to use it to put forward a message to expand the service; by some larger number of NX class vessels. _Columbia NX-02 _was launched before the end of the year as the 'proto-hybrid' of both an Element Zero cored and conventionally designed type of ship. NX-02's shakedown was a trying ordeal that required the best Starfleet engineering minds; to resolve issues with its sub-systems.


End file.
